Powerpuffs meets Phantom
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Crossover of Danny Phantom and Powerpuff Girls Z. Danny is taken to Japan on his summer break to met a friend of his mom and soon starts teaming up with three heroines and one of them has a crush on him.


**Phantom Fan 21: **It been a long time since I post a story on Fanfiction mainly because I am a writer on another site call FIMfiction. If you go there it the name is the same as this site. I'm returning to Danny Phantom this time I crossover with a old show I use to watch when I was younger, That the Powerpuff Girls, But I'm going with Powerpuff Girls show I never heard about until a few days ago, The Powerpuff Girls Z. I already give the show a shot and found it wasn't bad at all. I even listen to both Japan and English versions. I'm going with the English version though I throw in Japan's version ever now and then. Well wish me luck, I may be a little rusty and I sometimes run out of ideas in the middle of the chapters.

* * *

"We are what?!" 14 year Danny Fenton shouted when he hear some unexpected new from his parents.

"We are going to japan to visit a old high school friend of mine and I want you to meet him." Maddie explain again.

Danny sat down and sign. It was nice that they are leaving Amity Park, but the sudden time was something he catch off guard.

"So who is it?" 16 year old Jazz ask.

"His name is Professor Utonium and he been study about a chemical and he what me to help." Maddie said.

"So nothing ghost related?" Danny ask to make sure.

"Yes, Danny nothing ghost related, plus you just started on your summer break so it a good chance to get out of the country." Maddie said.

Danny and Jazz both had agree about that. They just hope that it go too bad.

* * *

The next day, the Fenton RV was loaded and ready to go. Danny turn to see his friends that came to see him off.

"When dude, good luck. I heard Japan is different then here." Tucker said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Tucker, I mean all we are doing to going to see an old high school friend of my moms." Danny said.

"Hope it doesn't turn out like the time you met Vlad." Sam said remembering the last time Danny met a family friend.

"Don't worry Sam, Mom told me that he not into ghosts like dad." Danny said.

"Hey Danny-boy! We're going now!" Jack call out.

"Bye guys, have a nice summer!" Danny call out to them and got in the RV.

Later, they broad a plane and Jack let a driver take the RV some where it can stay. The trip through the air was nice, minus the time Jack had to ran to the bathroom, feeling queasy. They soon reach the airport and Maddie look around.

"Hm, New Townville. It been a long time since I been here." Maddie said.

"Mom, you been here before?" Jazz ask.

"Yes, it was along time ago sweetie, I can't wait to see my old friend again." She said as a taxi pull up and they got in.

Soon they reach a hill that had a build on top. Once they reach the door, Maddie rang the bell and the doors slid up to see a mid-age man with black hair in a lab coat. He was looking at billboard when didn't notices the Fentons.

"Still busy as always, aren't you Professor?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, it been that way all day.", He said before looking up, "Maddie?!"

"Good to see you too Utonium." Maddie smile.

"Please come in." He said and the Fentons walk in.

Danny look around and was quite surprise at the lab. The soon met a boy that look like smaller Professor.

"Ah, Maddie this is my son Ken." The Professor said.

"Nice to met you Ken. These are my kids, Danny and Jazz." Maddie said bring them to the front.

"Oh? I didn't realizes those were your kids." The Professor said.

Danny and Jazz roll their eyes at him.

"It been a long time, I just we didn't write to each other as much.", He said then notices Jack, "I take this is your husband?"

"Yes, this is Jack. We met at College." Maddie said.

"Nice to met you Professor Utonium." Jack said shaking his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you study?" Ken ask.

Both Danny and Jazz try to cover his mouth but it was too late, Jack started to talk about ghosts and once he started he never stop. Jack went on and on, Danny decide to slip out of the lab and look around New Townville. He told Jazz already so once his Dad stop they will know. Danny soon come to shop and enter. He soon sat at a table and a young women step up.

"Um, hello." She said shyly.

"Hi, I'm a bit surprise you can speak English." Danny said.

"Huh? Your from another country?" The girl ask.

"Yeah, The U.S.A." Danny said.

"Oh, um, what would you like?" The girl said giving Danny the menu.

Danny look over and then order. He sat and wait. As he did he notice another girl walk in. Danny could tell she was a red head and had bow on her head. He was quite surprise to see that she had pink eyes. He notices the girl looking at him and then turn away blushing.

_'What's with her?'_ Danny thought to himself.

"Oh, Hi Blossom." The same girl from before said.

"Hi Annie." Blossom said snapping out of her daydream.

_'Blossom? That a nice name for her.'_ Danny thought with smile.

Blossom sat down near the counter and then turn back to Annie.

"Who the new guy?" She ask.

"I'm not sure, but he told me that he from the U.S.A." Annie said.

"What?!", Blossom stood up in surprise, "There no way!"

"What 'no way'?" An voice spoke behind her.

Blossom turn and saw Danny right behind her. She started to blush and turn away.

"I can't believe that you are from the US." She said.

"Well, I can understand. I rarely leave outside the country." Danny said thinking about it.

"So what brings you here to New Townville?" Blossom ask.

"Well..." Danny started to say before Blossom belt started to blink.

"Um, sorry I got to run. Hey Annie, I got something to do really fast can you place my order on hold?" Blossom said then ask the owner.

"Um, Sure Blossom." Annie said and Blossom ran off.

"What her hurry?" Danny ask Annie.

"I don't know, here your order." She answer.

"Thanks, I'll take it to go." Danny said and pay her.

Annie was quite surprise to see the money Danny left before remembering that he was from out of the country.

* * *

Danny finish his treat just in time to see a giant robot smash through buildings and heard some come of voice.

"HAHAHA! That what you smelly humans get for laughing at Mojo Jojo!" It said.

_'Is this guy for real?' _Danny ask himself.

He was really hoping for a chance to relax, but it looks like he going to have to deal with this. But before he could find some where to hide some one shouted, "Hey look! It the Powerpuff Girls!"

Danny was a little confuse on the name before seeing a pink, blue, and green beams shot through the sky and hit the robot. Danny watch as three girls appear each one different, however, he notice that one of them look like the girl she saw earlier. He watch as the three girl fought the robot using a yo-yo, bubble wand and a hammer. Danny had to admit, even as teenagers, girls they were good. But their luck didn't last long when he saw them get hit from behind and they crash into the ground. Danny quickly ran into a ally and ready himself.

"I don't know what's going on here but I better help. Man I was hoping for a time I didn't have to use my ghost powers. GOING GHOST!" Danny first said then shouted.

A white ring appear around Danny and he turn into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He turn invisible and flew straight to the fight he was just watching.

* * *

Blossom got a warning that Mojo was attack the city and transform in Hyper Blossom before meeting up with her friends. They soon reach where Mojo was attack and they started to win, until that is, he hit them from behind.

"AHAHA! You stinky puff girls are history now. It was nice knowing you!" Mojo said and made his robot throw a punch.

Blossom knew they wouldn't be able to make it in time and close her eyes waited for the fist to hit them. She then heard a loud clang and open her eyes to see a teenage boy dress in a black and white jumpsuit with snow white hair. When he turn his head to look back at them, she saw his green eyes. Not as green as Buttercup's but green none less.

"You ok?" He ask, his voice had a little echo in it.

She nods and watch as the boy lift the arm up so Mojo could see him.

"Huh? What the?!" Mojo shouted abound seeing Danny.

"A monkey? Heh, I seen worst." He said smiling.

"Who are you?! I demand to know!" Mojo shouted.

"Me? I'm a Phantom!" He answer and punch the robot hand clean off.

"But I prefer Danny." He said as Mojo look at him in shock.

Blossom watch as the boy name Danny bust off into the sky and started fighting Mojo robot. Mojo try to hit him many time, but Blossom watch as he either disappear or the attacks went through him. Soon Bubbles and Buttercup stood up and saw Blossom standing and watch a fight that they should be fighting.

"Hey Blossom what going on?" Bubbles ask.

"Yeah aren't we suppose to be fighting?" Buttercup added.

"He like a super hero from my comics." Blossom said to herself.

"Hello? Earth to Blossom." Buttercup said trying get her attention.

Blossom finally snap out of it and turn to her friends.

"Sorry girls but look at that." She said before pointing back to the fight.

They watch as Danny dodge another punch and flew up to the body and land a powerful plow that push the robot back. Mojo was able to get the robot to stop but wasn't ready for what Danny did next. Danny flew up to the robot and threw a punch so hard that his hand went in it. Danny pull back and Mojo saw he had some wires in his had.

"AH! Wait, what are you doing?! Don't do that!" Mojo try to stop him but Danny pull the wires off.

The Robot went limb and Danny flew to the top and remove the glass and pull Mojo out before tossing him to the Powerpuff Girls.

"He all yours. I just help." He said.

Blossom walk pass Mojo and up to Danny. Danny was about to fly off went he saw Blossom stop a few feet away from him. They stare at each other before Blossom finally spoke.

"Who and what are you?" She ask.

"I'm Danny Phantom. I'm from out of the country. I was hoping to get some time to relax but it doesn't look like that will happen. As for the what, I'm what you call a ghost." Danny answer.

"A G-g-g-ghost?" Bubbles ask getting scare.

"You got to be kidding me." Buttercup said surprise.

The rest of citizens were just as surprise as the Powerpuffs, but Blossom walk closer to Danny and held out her hand.

"Thanks for the help." She said.

Danny smile and shook her hand.

"Anytime, you three look like that punch knock you out but I wasn't going to wait around." he said.

During all that Mojo took his time to sneak away and by the time everyone remember about him, he was already long gone.

"Darn it! Mojo got away!" Buttercup shouted.

Danny remove his hand and look around.

"I better get going." He said.

"Huh? Why?" Blossom ask.

"The media will be here soon and I have enough problems with them back at home." He said before taking off.

_'Wow! I never thought that a ghost would save us. I do wonder what he means that he has enough problems with the media at home? Still he is cute.' _Blossom thought.

There was something else on her mind. She didn't pick up any Z waves on him. She knew he said he was a ghost but there was no way a ghost could exist. she may have to ask the Professor about it.

* * *

**Phantom Fan 21:** Like I said, I may be a bit rusty but that what I got fro the first chapter. Hyper Blossom is the Japanese name for Blossom in PPGZ. So there a little japan right there. I also look up the PPGZ a little and some ask how old Blossom was form PPGZ and answer 15 or maybe 16 years old. For this story the Powerpuff Girls Z are around the some age as Danny and Him was not defeated yet. Danny and the Powerpuff Girls will met again in both humans and hero forms. As of now, what do you think? Please review.


End file.
